One More Dance
by Silverflare07
Summary: Set AFTER Robin and Star were declared prom king and queen. The dance scene you know you all wanted to see. RS BBR and even COC


**Disclaimer:**  Wish I owned the Teen Titans...but I don't... oh well *glomps Robin* I can pretend!

**Summary: ** This is what happened AFTER Starfire and Robin were announced prom king and queen. You know the dance scene we all wanted but CN was a butt cut out.

**Title: **

**Author:** qtloveskittles

**Dedication:** Chibi-Suiko because I haven't dedicated anything to her yet.

**Author's note: **Okay well there really no author's notes for this fic. Oh I guess I should say that I threw in someone for Cyborg to dance with. He deserves someone I just haven't found anyone on TT for him.

**Extra info:** Nothing really needs to be said here. But HOW CUTE WAS DATE WITH DESTINY and Transformation. Awwwwwwww!!!! In Transformation when Robin was standing on the roof...he was like 'Is it ready to launch?' and Cyborg was making it sound like he asked it like every 5 minutes. And he was looking all sad and…it was soooooo cute. Ok well this went on longer then it was supposed to so yeah I'll shut up now.

**Stuff you need to know:**

          " "- speech

          Thoughts are in _italics_

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

Two spotlights danced around Robin and Starfire who were ready and standing in a defensive pose. They continued to circle the two teens as an announcer blared through speakers.

"AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!" 

Starfire got her starbolts ready.

"TONIGHT'S PROM KING AND QUEEN ARE:"

The two teens relaxed and began to look confused.

"ROBIN AND STARFIRE!"

Their eyes widened and they could feel their faces turn red. They eyed each other shyly before Robin smiled and offered her his hand.

"I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me." 

Starfire smiled happily and took his hand. He led her to the center of the dance floor and placed his hands on her hips. When she just continued to stand there his gaze became concerned. 

"What's wrong Star? Do you not want to dance?"

Her flush darkened and she looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"I am not entirely certain how to 'dance'."

He smiled. "Is that all? It's easy just put your arms around my neck." She did as she was instructed. "Good now just sway to the music."

She followed his instructions and moved with him to the music.

"This is not as hard as I had feared." 

He laughed. "Yeah it's pretty easy once you know what you're doing."

The two continued to dance to the song completely oblivious to everyone else around them.

~*~

"Boo-ya." Cyborg grinned as he watched his best friends dance.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but that's sort of..._cute_." She noticed Cyborg's stare. "_What?_" 

"Raven did you just say cute?"

Raven blushed. "Yeah..."

"I think it's cute too." Beast Boy walked up to them. "And I'm happy for them. They so deserve each other."

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah and you know he'll take good care of her."

Beast Boy laughed. "Dude you sound like her protective older brother!"

Cyborg just shrugged. "Can you blame me? She acts like a little kid a lot, you know with her questions and how so much still confuses her. She's lucky. She doesn't know about all the horrible stuff in the world yet."

Raven was surprised by how serious he sounded. 

"Yeah I know what you mean." 

Raven sweat dropped. "Please don't go sentimental on me."

The boys chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

"Um, excuse me." The titans turned to see a tall girl with dark brown hair and dark skin.  "Hi I'm Jasmine. I know this a little awkward but I was wondering if Cyborg might like to dance?" She blushed and Beast Boy snickered. Cyborg smacked him.

"Don't be a jerk BB, and," He turned to Jasmine. "Sure I'd love to dance." 

The two walked away and Beast Boy and Raven starring wide-eyed after them.

"Well that was odd."

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, but at least he gets to dance. We're the only two not dancing." Suddenly he got a sly look and glanced at Raven. She caught it and sent him a warning look.

"Don't even think about-" 

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out to the dance floor. "Relax Rae. One dance won't kill you." He placed his hands on her hips, she blushed and somewhere behind them the punch bowl exploded.

"Yeah but it might kill everyone else." 

He laughed and brought his face down near hers. "Then try not to think about it.  Meditate while we dance if you have too. But we are so not being wall flowers."

She sucked in some breath and nodded. He led her in a dance and for the most part everything was calm. But occasionally she would meet his eye and something would explode in a bang.

_I don't understand I've danced before _(let's say she danced with that 'everything's pointless guy' in 'Sisters') _and nothing's exploded. Why are my powers so out of whack now? Is it because I'm dancing with Beast Boy?_

_Just savor the moment dude. You may never be this close to her again._

Beast Boy pulled her in closer and she laid her head on his chest as they danced. Beast Boy was in such a stupor that the words left his mouth before he realized he had said anything.

"This is gonna be our song okay." 

She looked up at him oddly for a moment and he blushed and waited for her to pull away or whack him with something. Instead she smiled and laid her head back on his chest.

"Okay."

~*~

Everything was perfect. Kitten was gone and he was holding the one person that mattered most to him. He breathed in her scent. God she was perfect. He wondered what he had done to deserve someone like her in his life. Everything was so amazingly wonderful that even seeing Beast Boy dancing with Raven didn't shock him. He stiffened momentarily as Starfire laid her head against his chest but soon relaxed and pulled her closer. Suddenly she spoke.

"I am sorry that today was so very horrible for you Robin." 

He smiled even though she couldn't see him.

"It wasn't completely horrible. Some moments were incredible." He laid his head atop hers. "Like this." He breathed into her hair.

He heard her sigh contentedly before losing himself in the moment again. Moments later she broke the silence with another question.

"Robin?" 

"Yeah?" 

"When Kitten was asking you to 'pucker up' you looked disgusted. Tell me were you disgusted by the idea of kissing or of kissing her?"

"Huh?" He was caught off guard by that question.

"I was simply wondering if kissing is disgusting because your movies portray that it is a wonderful thing but you seemed-" 

She was cut off when she felt his lips on hers. He was lost in a whirlwind of emotions as he held her close. They stayed locked together until the need for air was too great to ignore. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"It all depends on who you're kissing."

She was out of breath and blushing furiously but her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"Oh."

The song ended and Starfire was afraid she would have to leave his embrace. Fortunately another slow song began and Robin kept her in his embrace.

"One more dance?"

She giggled and flashed one of her amazing smiles at him. "I guess it wouldn't kill me."

~*~  
  


It's done!! Yay! This is my second fic in two days it's a new record!!!! Celebrate! *throws confetti and streamers everywhere* 

*coughs nervously and clears throat* 

Anyways! R&R!!!!


End file.
